<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knock you down a peg (the fun way, if you'd like) by i_am_trash_15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805967">Knock you down a peg (the fun way, if you'd like)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_trash_15/pseuds/i_am_trash_15'>i_am_trash_15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bottom schlatt works [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, guys its seriously just smut, short schlatt supremacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_trash_15/pseuds/i_am_trash_15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade and Wilbur take it upon themselves to knock Schlatt down a peg. The fun way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bottom schlatt works [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knock you down a peg (the fun way, if you'd like)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno had no idea how they got in this position, locked in a room together, a very nervous Schlatt backed up into a corner. Wilbur looked at him with a smirk, which Techno returned. Schlatt looked up at them, swallowing hard. He flicked his eyes between the two, his back hitting the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Schlatt. You know why we’re here,” Wilbur said, as if he was just talking about the weather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not really. Is there something you want?” The ram hybrid asked. He sounded almost as conversational as Wilbur did, the only difference being a slight tremor in the smaller’s voice. Wilbur and Techno were all up in Schlatt’s space now, effectively trapping him against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is, actually. You see, Techno and I decided that someone needs to knock you down a peg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not seeing the issue. You’re going to have to a bit more specific.” Techno wormed his way around Schlatt, holding him by the shoulders against his chest. Wilbur stepped forward as well, pressing his chest to Schlatt’s as he murmured what was going to happen in the ram’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno and I are going to fuck you into submission, until you either learn how to shut the fuck up, or you lose the capacity to talk for a bit. Okay?” Wilbur asked him. This was not so much a confirmation as it was consent. Schlatt seemed to recognize that, thinking about it for a second before nodding slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, what a whore you are, Schlatt,” Techno chuckled. “Relax, man.” The ram’s shoulders were so tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he tense or something?” Wilbur asked the piglin hybrid. Technoblade nodded. “Well let’s see if we can loosen him up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt shivered. They were talking about him like he wasn’t even there, like he was just some toy to be played with. Wilbur pressed a leg in between his thighs, and Techno kept him from moving. Schlatt tried to say something, but Wilbur shut him up with a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which way is your bedroom, love?” Wilbur whispered into Schlatt’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last door on the left,” the ram hybrid breathed. Techno practically manhandled Schlatt out of the office, throwing him over his shoulder haphazardly. He grunted in surprise, but otherwise said nothing. Wilbur followed closely, and they all went into his room. Schlatt was set down on the bed with a certain gentleness he didn’t expect from the piglin hybrid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s how it’s gonna go, Schlatt. You’re gonna listen to what we say, and we’re gonna give you a fun time. Got that?” Wilbur grinned. Schlatt nodded shakily. “Perfect. Strip, then get on your hands and knees.” Techno found some lube and set it in an easy to reach location. Wilbur began shucking off pieces of clothing, and Techno followed suit. Schlatt fumbled with the buttons on his suit jacket, finally getting it off. When he was just down to his boxers, he did as Wilbur instructed and knelt down on the bed. Techno and Wilbur sat down as well, the piglin hybrid seated behind and the former president in front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bend over,” Techno instructed. Schlatt bent over, and Techno snapped at the elastic on the ram’s boxers, asking for permission. The ram nodded, and Techno pulled them off. He grabbed the lube and poured some on his fingers, lathering them up before pressing one against Schlatt’s entrance and pressing in. The ram squirmed, and Techno gripped his hips with his other hand, holding him still. He soon added another finger, and grinned when he heard the noises Schlatt was making. Wilbur smirked at Techno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” Wilbur scooted forward, letting Schlatt lean on his lap. “Suck me off,” he instructed, pulling down his own boxers and letting his dick spring up. Schlatt blinked when it hit him in the cheek unexpectedly. He opened his mouth and took in the head. Wilbur groaned. Inch by inch, Schlatt took him in until the tip of his nose was flush with Wilbur’s skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno added another finger, and Schlatt made a choked sound around Wilbur’s cock, bucking his hips. Wilbur moaned, thrusting his hips shallowly into the wet heat of Schlatt’s throat. The Brit grabbed the ram’s horns, fucking his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Schlatt, your throat feels so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What should we do with him? Just this? Or take turns with his ass?” Techno asked Wilbur, who groaned when Schlatt tried to swallow around him, making choked sounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could- oh fuck, Schlatt- we could share him,” Wilbur suggested. Techno’s dick twitched at the thought. “What do you think, Schlatt? Think you can take both of us?” The smaller man moaned around him. Wilbur pulled him off, a trail of spit on the man’s chin as he gasped for air. There were tears pricking his eyes from lack of air, and his face was redder than a tomato. Techno made him crane his neck to give him a sloppy kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he liked your idea,” Techno said when they pulled away. He curled his fingers in Schlatt’s hole just as the man was about to respond, making him cut off with a moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Schlatt? How about it?” Wilbur asked, quirking an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, fuck yes…” the ram groaned. Wilbur and Technoblade smirked at each other. Techno pulled his fingers out and Schlatt whined and bucked his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Wilbur, lie down for a sec.” Wilbur lay back, and Techno guided Schlatt onto Wilbur, lining him up over the Brit’s cock and helping him adjust. Schlatt sat, hunched over Wilbur as he sank down on Wilbur’s dick, whimpering whenever Wilbur bucked up into the tight heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Techno, he’s so tight! Uhn-” Wilbur bucked up into Schlatt, making the man moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt bounced a few times before Techno grabbed his hips again, lining himself up and pushing in to join Wilbur. All three of them moaned, and Schlatt grabbed at Wilbur’s shoulders to steady himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, you’re so tight,” Techno groaned in that low voice of his. It sent shivers down Schlatt’s spine, and he pressed back against them. Techno inched himself in, and finally bottomed out alongside Wilbur, who was trying not to grind into them to let Schlatt adjust. The man sandwiched between them was shaking slightly. “You okay, sheep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I f-feel so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the ram hybrid moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if we move now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>please-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Wilbur bucked up into the smallest, and Techno started shifting as well. They started thrusting, one pushing in while the other pulled out. It was slow at first, at least until Schlatt loosened up a bit more, but there was always one of them filling him up, and the friction inside him was enough to drive anyone mad. Eventually Techno took over a bit, being on top of all of them, and began fucking into Schlatt harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, Techno, let me sit up,” Wilbur said. Techno stopped, and Schlatt swallowed back a sob. He actually did let out a sob, however, when they adjusted themselves, jostling him around so they could both thrust into him easier. They had him on his knees, two dicks in his ass, making him feel fuller than he ever had before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They resumed thrusting, both of them, now. He felt like a toy for them to use, and it felt fantastic. The air was filled with their sounds, grunts and moans from Technoblade and Wilbur, and broken sobs and silent screams from Schlatt. At one point, one of them hit that bundle of nerves in him, and he hadn’t realized how close he was until then, coming very suddenly all over himself and Wilbur, who was in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands gripped his hips tighter, definitely leaving bruises. He twisted as they fucked up into him, reaching around to kiss Techno before turning back to kiss Wilbur. Techno left hickeys all over his shoulders and back, pounding into the ram with such a force that would leave him aching the next day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur bit Schlatt’s lip, drawing blood. He would press kisses to the ram’s neck, leaving behind bite marks and bruises as he marked up the man’s skin in a similar fashion as Technoblade. He thrusted a bit slower, but still just as rough, addicted to the friction it created between the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt was a mess, he couldn’t even hear himself think, much less form words. The difference in the paces of the two big hot men fucking him was enough to drive home how in over his head he was. His eyes rolled back in his head as he came again, clamping down around the pair. Wilbur moaned and his hips stuttered as he came, but Techno didn’t stop. Wilbur pulled out before he became too overstimulated from Techno’s friction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got over to the side a little bit and let Techno chase his own completion, pushing the smaller down on his front and pounding him hard, ramming that one spot inside of him. Schlatt was a screaming, moaning mess now, unable to do anything consciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ram came again as Techno leaned down and bit his shoulder, hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god, I’m coming,” Techno growled to Schlatt, who shuddered and moaned. Techno stuttered to a stop deep inside of the small ram hybrid, coming with a low moan. His come mixed with Wilbur’s, and he thrusted slowly twice before pulling out. Schlatt’s hips twitched, and cum leaked out of his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur turned him over gently as Techno got him some water and a few rags to clean the three off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Wilbur asked. Schlatt made a series of unintelligible mumbles before holding up a shaky thumbs up. His eyelids were hooded, and he was quiet. “You okay? Did we break you?” Wilbur chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have never felt so full.” Schlatt’s voice was hoarse from all his screaming. Techno came back with some water, and Schlatt drank it. He tried to stand, but quickly sat back down. “Holy shit…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot feel anything below my waist, I swear to god.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I guess you just have to put up with us coddling you, then. You can’t leave,” Wilbur laughed, pulling him back down. Techno laid down on his other side, and they both put an arm around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled each of them into a deep kiss, before settling between them, staring at the ceiling. Techno started playing with his fluffy ears, and the ram’s eyelids drooped. He fell asleep, and the other two fought back giggles at how adorable it was that Techno put him to sleep like that. Soon, though, they also felt the exhaustion kick in, letting sleep surround them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im just soft for his ears</p><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>